User talk:Supramarine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Return to Castle Wolfenstein page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingclyde (Talk) 19:59, October 31, 2011 Trooper The reason I have them separated is because they are called different names in-game. If we did that, the logical next move would be to combine the other nazi troop articles into light infantry or something similar. Heavy infantry would work though.--Kingclyde 22:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Images Yes, you can use any images you find in the wiki.--Kingclyde 09:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulation Nice work you have done here in just two days, keep it up! Light-Revan 17:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Very good Supramarine Congratulation for you. Contributing to the Wolfenstein Wiki. You should be admin. Question about categories Yeah you can. The best name for the category would be "RtCW enemies". Also, a category named "RtCW characters" would be nice for unique characters like B.J. Blazkowicz or Wilhelm Strasse. Light-Revan 21:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What are you from ? Templates Good initiative, it is really good. I saw only one actually, in the Wolfenstein 3D creature pages like here, but it is rather old and bad quality. Two navigation template and one characteristics template for creatures of RtCW and WOLF 2009 would be nice if you can. Thanks again! Light-Revan 21:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :The format is perfect, good job! :For the categories of enemies, may be "Humans", "Creatures" and "Major" or "Unique" would be better since the Sniffer, the Despoiled and the Altered are soldiers of the Nazi Army, so are Nazi enemies. For "Major" or "Unique", I wanted to put important antagonists but not confronted to the player like Captain Richter. Or may be we can put a sub-chapter "Bosses" and "ot confronted" :We can use the same format for RtCW also. Keep up the good works! Light-Revan 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Good job as always! I modified a bit the sub-divisions of your template and I placed the whole in alphabetical order (except the bosses). For the SS pages, it was just a mistake with the gallery that missed the "/" at the beginning, everything is back to normal. I saw you have edited numerous pages of RtCW but not too much of Wolfenstein 2009. Have you play it? If you like RtCW, you will like Wolfenstein 2009, it's a pretty good game with the same ambience and respecting the concept of the new Wolfenstein series established by RtCW. Light-Revan 20:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Template colors Hey there, thanks for making the navboxes they look great. I was wondering however if we could change the color of the bar on the top is black. I looked on the MP40 page and you can barely see the show button. Is there anyway we can change the color? Thanks.--Kingclyde 03:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats You are now an admin!--Kingclyde 23:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Templates Great job on the templates. Is there a way you can make them collapsible? Check out The Vault (Fallout wiki) for ideas. I'm trying to take this wiki in that general direction as far as layout and content.--Kingclyde 08:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I have taken most of these admin pages and other templates from The Vault. Porter and Ausir know I'm the bc here and I asked if I could use The Vaults stuff. They said no problem.--Kingclyde 08:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates in The Vault are more complex than any standard templates. Ask Porter in The Vault if you have some trouble to import them. After you have played the demo, tell me what you think. Actually, I think the game is good but become really good after the fifth mission "Hospital", the story is full of surprises. Also, good luck for your exams and don't worry, you have done a huge work since you are here. Light-Revan 15:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I added the pages porter recommended. Collapse now works! Sweet! Thanks for the good work on the templates.--Kingclyde 21:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Where hell are you on Wolfenstein wiki ? You are bad admin !!! Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hello, I am User:Elecbullet, the newest bureaucrat of this wiki. I would like to invite you back to contribute some more. Specifically, me and User:Pio387, the founder of the Polish Wolfenstein Wiki, are trying to expand the Wolfenstein Wiki into foreign languages. If you would agree to create a Hungarian wiki at hu.wolfenstein.wikia.com (that URL is available) and to write a few articles I would be overjoyed. Even if you only wrote five articles or so, I would link to each one from the English wiki so you could be found. Furthermore, if you ever left the wiki for a while I would be happy to watch over it in your place, which I currently do for all languages of the Wolfenstein Wiki. I even took the first step of creating a custom logo for the wiki, which you can see on the right. I don't speak Hungarian, so I won't create the wiki unless you agree to work on it at least a small bit. If you're not interested, that is fine. I do not want to seem forceful. You are always welcome to work on the English wiki, or the Polish wiki, or the Spanish wiki, or any foreign-language wiki you are comfortable with. But thank you for considering my offer. Elecbullet (talk) 00:29, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandboxes Hi, your sandbox on your user page has got lots and lots of redlinks, which are clogging up . I'm going to remove the troublesome parts, if you need the code it can be found in your page's history. I've contacted also User:Charcharo who has the same issue. Elecbullet (talk) 00:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC)